Alien force X
by Nemo Nobody
Summary: A remake of Ben 10 Alien Force. Please Read and review. first chapter stinks but rest is better. The summary is in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Alien force X

Just my version of Alien force pretty much.

Anyways here's the begining. It can change if wanted.

Also I don't own ben 10.

--

Ben lazly aawoke from his slumber with a sigh. He sat up and ran his hand through his frizzy brown hair like every morning. His wrist was bare from the omnitrix, something that always bugged him. It felt like part of him was gone, that is the part of him that made him Ben 10 insted of Ben tennyson. He looked the same only older. He showered like always and got dressed like always. He wore the same clothes but the shirt was reversed and new shoes. He ate breakfast like always and waited for the school bus like always. On the bus he sat next to Gwen who had her nose in a book. She looked like in alien force (The only good olderazation I say) but her hair was more orange and in a pony tail. A strand hung her face, a trait she never rid herself of. "Can I copy your homework?" Ben asked as always.

And as always Gwen would replie. "Why not, you do every day." She said not caring too much. She missed Magic and dreaded school now. Everything had become too normal for her as it did with Ben. The two cousins now got along fine having Bens mischief flare burned out years ago. It was a life I guess a normal life as you would call it. Eat sleep and die is their life, it's every ones life I suppose. Gwen handed ben her paper and he hurrridly copyyed it to a c plus extent. The fact that they had the same teachers was merely a small coincidence. Soon the bus stopped and all the kids exited. "Just another boring day I guess, right Ben." Gwen asked and ben shrugged.

"Your probly right, like everyday." Ben answered with no enthusiasim. The life was drained out of these two, bored to boredoms maxium bored. "Maybe next year will be better." they thought. Kids were talking with their friends while Ben split away from Gwen to talk to his Friends. more like his only friend. "Steve!" Ben called out when he came to a tree. Almost instantly a body fell from the tree infront of Ben. "You ok man?" Ben asked before the boy got up.

He had short black hair with faint blue eyes. "I'm fine Ben. Like always." He greeted with a grin. He was only 14 and 5 inchs shorter then ben and most people. This was Steve NuckBuck, a genuis of everything yet knew nothing. He could do almost impossible equations in his head but had no idea what some animals were like cats or dogs. He was a transfer and hung around ben a lot for some reson. Ben had defended Steve against a few bulllys and since then the smart litttle kid stuck to him like glue. "Hey i got some more sumo slammer cards." Steve added enthusiaticly while he pulled them out. Steve loved sumo slammer cards ever since Ben introduced him which was regretted.

"Steve you always have new cards. Like always." Ben remarked but Steve didn't even hear him. He was busy showing ben his new cards. He tolerated Steve because he was a loyal friend and would never hurt a fly. also he sometimes shook things up by either accadently starting a fight or acccadentily succesfully hitting on a girl. Girls loved the little kid, even Gwen thought he was cute. "Well I guess we'd better go to class." Ben advised and he began to walk with Steve following him.

(After school)

Ben quickly spotted Steve by the stair well, playing on his self made portable game system. "Hey Steve, let's go home now, schools a bore." Ben greeted and Steve put his game away and picked up his back pack before following Ben. "Man steve would be lost without me." Ben thought. It was true beyond it all to the point Steve was clueless to almost eanything and everything. Ben was surprised he remembered to go to school on his own. Steve walked to school in the morning but took the bus in the afternoon. They both bored and sat around Gwen. Ben would normally flirt with the girls in front but Steve was explaining to him about Sumo Slammer video Games.

"In Sumo slasmmer 5 you have more weapons and character types. I hear that you can play as Animal warriors in it." Steve went on and on til his voice was drowned out by memorys of when he was in sumo slammers. "Those days are over Ben, just forget it." He thought to himself and sighed. Life was boring and that was how it was meant to be. They exited the bus in front of their block and they all split up to go home. Ben was planning on going to Max's but he did that everyday.

--

Authors note: I'm trying to bestow a feeling that everydays the same and they are just like everyone else. Plain and boring is this chaapters theme. Also steve is goin g to be a casting character who helps out during the seris. He plays the classic best friend role in this. I plan to go deeper into Steve and make him a big character.

Sorry for offending anyone. I didn't mean to.


	2. Alien Force X

Heres the chapter with the main plot in it for my seris.

--

Ben walked into his house and, like always, headed up to his bedroom. He entered and closed the door before sitting on his futon bed. His room was messy and the walls were cluttered with news paper articles about Ben's aliens. He stared at them and sighed. "What's so great about being normal?" He wondered out loud before turning on his TV. His phone rang after a few minutes and he answered. "Hey Grandpa, how's it going?" Ben greeted before listening. A look of pure joy sprang onto his face. "Ok grandpa, i'll get Gwen. Bye." Ben hung up the phone before calling Gwen. "Hey Gwen it's ben. Grandpa's coming by to pick us up. Plumber business he says." Ben explained before Gwen squealed. Ben hung up and dashed downstairs, and outside. "Finally." He sighed in releif.

The rust bucket pulled up and Ben got in before Gwen got in after him. "What is it?" They both asked Max at the same time. Max chuckled at their excitment before driving off. "It's pretty sticky business just to let you know. It's serious." Max explained before they drove in silence to a old building.

"The Landing spot cafe." Ben read a sign on the building. It was a active cafe with many people inside. They all got out and made their way through the cafe into the backroom. "Let me guess: secret elevator." Ben said as the floor under them began to sink. They went down maybe 20 feeet before they came to a large metal chamber with several spaceships parked and stationary. There was a door at the end of the chamber that the three headed towards. The door opened and they waltzled into the room. There was a hologram table with several figures around it. "You guys, ahh this is sweet." Ben exclaimed at the sight of old friends.

"Good to see you too." Tetrax greeted aslong with Xylene, asmuth, Myaxx and an alien he didn't know.

"Hello, i'm Magister." The unknown alien greeted. He was a fish like alien in a suit of some sort. "I'm a plumber sent from HQ to dicuss some very pressing matters with you." He explained and ben grinned. Ben was as happy as could be with the notion that Head Quaters needed him.

"Well I'm here, let's get talking." Ben said as he crossed his arms, taking in the moment. "Need a few aliens to get squished?" Ben offered grining proudly. "However I'll need the Omnitrix from Asmuth." Ben pointed out.

"No go, I destroyed it years ago." Asmuth added and ben stood still. Time froze over and Ben was begining to freak. Everything around him came crashing down in a horridble explosion. "Don't freak out, just listen to Magister." Asmuth reasaured from his seat on Myaxx's shoulder.

Magister grunted to lead it back to him. "Let me continue. We have a important matter to discuss, the alien activity in this region has tripled in only a few weeks. the plumbers can only spare a few men at the most. By a few I mean one, that's me. We need your two's help on our new mission as Defenders of earth. An Alien force if you will." Magister finished.

"but if Asmuth is correct, no more Omnitrix." Ben pointed out worridly that his adventure was over before it even begun.

"Asmuth was telling the truth, the omnitrix was destroyed about five years ago however Asmuth AND I have constructed a new one." Myaxx explained, emphasizing that she helped. Ben immediately brightened up.

"This is also true." Asmuth admitted before Tetrax stepped forward.

"Ben this is a serious matter, do not take it lightly. Earth's alien levels have reached stage 3, at stage 5 earth will have to be inducted into the alliance of planets however earth is not ready if it is forced into the alliance the planet's population will fall into confusion. In 5 more years earth will be inducted willingly if it chooses but for now keep the alien levels low. That is your main mission." Tetrax explained before pulling out a rectangle object. "Here you might need a new hoverboard." Tetrax said with a smile as ben accepted it.

Xylene stepped towards Gwen. "You may not be an Alien but your Magical abilities are impressive. Here is something you might need along the way." Xylene pulled out a large book with magical writings on it. "It's a Magic book of course, it contains vast knowledge about earth and the universe. Use it wisely of course." Xylene explained as Gwen accepted it.

Myaxx walked over to Ben when Tetrax walked away. "Now this new omnitrix contains even more aliens including the originals but with improvements. It has a rapid change ability meaning that in battle you can change quickly without powering down in battle up to 5 times or until energy is depleted. Also it has a cloaking ability and energy shield built in. It's a communicator along with a universal guidance system, state of the art galactic internet hook up and holds info on almost every alien species. And last but most certainly my favorite part: alien scanner DNA integration. Just scan an alien and you can use it instantly." Asmuth explained as Myaxx pulled out a box.

The box opened and Ben looked inside. It looked almost the same but with a new selection system. it had 10 glowing lines around it. "Cool." Ben exclaimed as he took it out. It attached his wrist like before and ben felt instantly like Ben 10 again. "Woo hoo, i'm back."

"Now our team will consist of me, Ben, Gwen, Max and Asmuth. Asmuth is staying of his own will to observe how you use the omnitrix. There is one more member who has just arrived." Magister explained before the door opened.

"Hi, ben." A voice said as Steve walked in. "Surprise." He added with a grin. Ben was stunned as was Gwen at the sight of Steve.

"You're with the plumbers?" Gwen half pointed out half asked. Steve nodded before he removed his face. In a jolt of electricity Steve was gone and an upchuck like Alien appeared. It was blue and had fur along with 2 squirrel like tails. His body was the same and his head was smaller with flaps under his arms. "And your an alien." Ben said shockingly.

Steve nodded before walking forward."Steve here is a top info-specilist that can get you almost any information. He won't lead you wrong." Tetrax explained. Steve nodded before walking forward.

"My real name you can't pronounce and Steve is the closest human name to it. I hope that this won't affect our friendship." Steve explained.

Ben didn't even have to think about. "Nope it won't. Besides Aliens are so cool. So do you have any cool powers?" Ben asked and Steve thought for a while.

"Yeah, I'll show you later." Steve responded.

Magister interrupted. "Nopw back to the matter at hand do you accept?" Magister asked and Ben nodded along with Gwen. "Very well. I pronounce our team Alien Force X."


	3. Ben 10 is back

Ben 10: Alien force X

Chapter 3: Alien Force X's first trial

--

Tetrax, Myaxx and Xylene had to go and get on with their duties. They wished Alien Force X good luck in their highly important mission. They exited shortly afterwards in their perspective ships. Magister and Asmuth along with Steve were the only remaining aliens. "Well our job is going to be tough. We'll just have to be tougher." Magister reassured everyone of which they already knew. Ben and the other's didn't know what to think of their new commrad. He seemed a little uptight for their standards.

"Ok, so who's in charge?" Ben asked and Magister pointed towards himself. "Oh boy." Ben said with a sigh. It was diffently going to be rough with their new leader. "Hey so what's the chain of command?" Ben asked Magister.

The fish like alien thought for a minute before talking. "I'm base command and so is Max. Steve is in charge of Information and you two are feild commanders." Magister said and pointed at each in order. Steve was evendently proud to be part of this new team with his constant even more upbeat attitude.

"This is so cool. I've never been part of a team before. It's just so cool." Steve said quickly as he went and hugged both Ben and Gwen with surprising strength unlike his outside would say. "I mean I was once in school but I ended up with every bone in my body broken. Stoneball hurts...Bad." Steve continued with a grin but he shuddered at mention of his last team.

Ben knew that as his friend, he had to reassure him that wouldn't happen. "Don't worry. I'll do all the body dangering stuff, you just do what you...do, you know information stuff." Ben reassured with a grin, brighting Steve up.

"I can do that. Hey I got the girl that you like phone number and address." Steve said as he pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to Ben. Ben took it quickly and read it.

"How'd you get it?" Ben asked, curious.

Steve beamed with Pride. "Info gather is my thing. I Just hacked into school records and broke into the principle's file cabnet. No biggie. I do it all the time. Why do you think I'm always gone?" Steve explained and they just stared. Small timid Steve was a hacker and theif. Ben burst out laughing.

"Steve that's illegal." Gwen explained seriously.

"Oh." Was all Steve said.

"Hey, lay off him Gwen. Think you can change my Math grade?" Ben asked also seriously. Suddenly a light started flashing. "What is this?" Ben asked as Magister ran over to the computer screens.

"We have a code red. A alien is causing Havoc over at the park. We have to stop him." Magister quickly explained and Ben merely smiled.

"So soon. This should be nice." Ben said with confadence as they all headed for the Rust Bucket. "Man, even more aliens to choose from." Ben said as he engaged the omnitrix. Holographic images came up of his old and new aliens. "Their all here but with new ones." Ben commented with yet another grin.

--

At the park people fled in terror from a huge dinosaur like Alien. It was the same species as Humongauser but bigger and scarer. It barrelled through the tree's, terrozing people with fear as it roared. The Rust Bucket pulled up to a speedy halt and Ben got out. "Wow, that's a mean looking Alien." Ben commented as Steve got out. The squirrel nodded with him.

"I'll tell you about it later." Steve said as Ben looked through the Aliens.

"Let's see if Four Arms can take him out." Ben commented as he pressed the dial gauge down. He began the transformation as he had the first time. Instantilous. He instantly became the Ben 10,000 Version of Four-Arms. "Wow, it feels great to be back." Ben shouted as the others got out.

"First we need to try and reason with him." Magister commented but Ben didn't listen, neither did Gwen.

Ben turned to look at him. "Like he'd listen." Ben said before he and Gwen charged towards the Alien.

"Wait." Max said before chasing after them. The Alien turned just in time to get a punch right in the kisser, sending him to the ground.

"Oh yeah, i'm bad." Ben chanted as he posed. "Wa the." He said as the alien got bigger. "Holy smoke's." Ben cried as the alien grabbed him in one hand and threw him straight into the ground. "Och."

Gwen focused as he picked up several trees and threw the at it like a wrecking ball. "Take this you alien dinasour thing." Gwen shouted before sending a pick blast of energy at it. The alien grabbed a tree and threw it at Gwen. The beam detroyed the tree but splinters showered Gwen and a large piece hit her shoulder, making her go down.

"Gwen ,Ben!" Max shouted in worry for the two. Suddenly Steve flew right by him and smashed into the Aliens face.

"Nobody mess's with my friends." Steve roared as he covered the aliens eyes. In the chaos ben got up and saw Steve, holding on for his life.

Ben's face contoredted into anger. "That's it, i'm going to show you a world of pain" Ben then changed. Standing now was a thin, plant like alien with thorns all over it's body. Also it had extremely sharp, knife like claws. "Wow, cool. I think I'll call you WeedWacker." Ben said as he jumped at the Alien. He slashed out with his right, then came up with his left. The alien stumbled backwards as Ben continued his clawed fury.

The alien swung his arm but WeedWhacker merely curled up in a ball. The alien roared out in pain as thorns stuck out of it. "Ha ha, I think like this alien." Ben exclaimed with a villianess laugh before leaping at the strange Alien. However the Alien was stubborn. His tail whipped around and struck Ben right in the unprotected head. He went head over heels right into the ground with a crash. "Och, now that hurt." Ben complained as he got up with his right arm snapped off. "Okay then, new plan." Ben thought before his arm grew back but longer and spikeyer. "On second thought...maybe not." Ben spoke out loud as he tried again. He swung his right arm like a spiked clud and stabbed forward with his other. The Alien roared in pain as he was hit in the face and his chest injured

Gwen quickly got up and punched the air. A pink energy fist zoomed out and punched the alien in the gut causing him to double over, giving Ben a oppertunitie to hit his head into the ground. "Oh yeah, we're back!" Gwen shouted as the alien gave up.

"And badder then ever." Ben replied with a grin. "Wait, wheres Steve?" Ben asked as he looked around. He spotted the blue alien about 20 yards away under a pile of trees. The two imeditly ran over to the injured alien with concern on their face. Steve was indeed under the pile of trees but was still concious.

"Man am I glad that I can inflate my body. It makes crash landings bearable." Steve commented as Ben cut the trees away. "Thanks. Hey Ben did you scan that alien yet?" Steve asked and Ben shook his head. "What are you waiting for then?" Steve asked as if Ben was insane.

Ben returned to normal and ran towards the incapacitated alien. Immediately the Omnitrix glowed green as it sent a beam towards the alien making it glow. Then it was over and the alien appeared on the watch. "Alien DNA aquirred." The omnitrix said in a weird voice. but Ben barely noticed. "Another Alien, Awesome." Ben exclaimed as he grinned. The others walked over.

"Ben that was absalutely unnecessary. We could of reasoned." Magister said sternly. "Oh come on. We both know that he had a pea sized brain. Chances of that alien listening were impossible. The kid did okay." Asmuth stepped in and Magister merely grunted. Ben frowned at his hard ass boss.

"Good job you two." Max reassured before hugging them both. "We're back."

--

Okay that's it. This is the begining of my remake. Now I had Ben aquier Humungasaur this way for a reason. I THINK that in Alien Force he should of stayed with the orignal aliens. Also I've wondered why these new aliens? How did he get them? In my remake I will try to offer reasons for how he gets them. I will try to have all Aliens be used at least once. I like most of the new aliens so they will appear. Also weedWhacker is my personal idea. I own it, please do not copy without permission.


	4. Return of Kevin

Ben 10: Alien force X

Chapter 4: Return of Kevin

--

A red Mustage sat parked outside of old abandoned building. The building used to be a alien cafe but now it was nothing, just a old abandoned building about to be demalished. The lights were out and nothing made a sound. Suddenly there was a blue flash of light and an ex plummer, came shooting out of the building wall and onto the street. He groned with his eyes closed as he hit the road. He rolled over and grabbed his chest in pain. He tried dragging himself away but something jumped out of the building after him. It looked like a forever knight but it's helment had a visor on it and the armor was black with red lines going all around it. He landed so hard that the ground cracked but he barely noticed. The knight walked towards paul and picked him up. "The forever knights are on your tail. You owe us 5 hundred blaster spears and 1 thousand energy lances. Do you have it?" The knight asked but the man shook his head. "No, well then." He said before throwing him back to the ground. The knights hand glowed with electricty and power.

"Wait." he cried out, almosting crying. "I don't have the mercandise but it's not my fault. Ben Tennyson attacked the warehouse and took everything." Paul tried to reason for fear of being killed or worse.

"Ben Tennyson?" The knight asked in confusion. "Where is he?" The knight asked in anger as he depowered his arm.

"His home town. He's got the omnitrix again. You see it's not my fault. It's his." he pointed and and the Knigh tturned to walk away.

"Have the weapons delivered in 3 days. Don't worry about ben ten. I'll crush that punks sckull." The knight commaned before he got in the mustage. The wheels started spinning as he drove off and out of sight. Leaveing the person on the streets. Back in the car the knight removed his helment. He had short, messy black hair, blue eyes and a evil smirk. His name was Kevin Levin.

--

The clock was ticking and ben only had 30 seconds left. He ran forward dodging his oppants with lighting speed. Only 20 seconds left to win. Ben dribbled the ball perfectly before Magister ran at him and jumped. Ben tossed the ball at the ground, ricasahing off the cement and into steve's furry hands. The squirrel imeditly jumped into the air and spread his wind flaps to get more speed. seconds left. Steve slammed dunked the ball only to have a pink whip slice the ball in half. "Hey no fair." Ben shouted in annoyance with his cousin. "No magic." Ben continued.

"Yeah, no magic." Steve chimmed in as he landed. "We win." He added as he did his happy dance. Magister seemed embarrsed just to be a alien like steve was.

"Na hu, If steve can fly and I CAN use Magic." Gwen protested.

"No way, Magics lame, Aliens kick butt." Steve retalliated, repeating what ben had told him.

"Yeah that's right. We win." Ben stated only to have Ben lift ben up by the ankle.

"Lame, i'll so you lame. Here's a mirror." Gwen then snapped her fingers and a large mirrior appeared in front of Ben.

"Not funny." Ben commented As Steve tried to help him down but to no succes. "okay you win, but steve is really hu...short and Magister is tall. It's already unfair." Ben pointed out and Gwen thought about it for a minute.

Magister was panting heavily from the basketball game. "I can't go on. " Magister panted as he sat down.

"That's a furfit, WE win." Steve said before something started beeping. Steve reached into his fur and pulled out a alien cellphone. He pressed a button and put it away. "I'm sorry Ben but I have to go." Steve stated before he flew off, leaving Ben.

"Ha another Furfit. Let's play one on one, no Magic, no aliens. Just skill." Gwen challenged and ben grined evily.

"Even better." Ben said as Gwen put him down.

--

Steve sat in booth at another Alien cafe. He was in his alien form and was drinking hot choclate while nibbling on bark. "I wonder who called me to meet her. My usual customers never have called a emergency meeting." Steve thought before the door opened. Steve had a piece of bark in his hand and dropped it. One of the most scariest people he knew walked in. He was tall and lankey but not without musle. He wore a black T-shirt with a four eyed Fanged skull on his shirt. He wore a pair of gray shirts with extra pockets and black skater shoes. One of steve's eyes started twtch at his sight.

The person sat down at his table and ordered a coffee. "Hello Steve, how's it been." Kevin greeted with a grin. He knew that Steve was scared silly by even the mention of him so Steve was scared out of his tiny mind. "Ah, are you surprised to see me?" Kevin asked and Steve finally bucked up.

"What in Uthers tails are you doing here?" Steve questioned right back with a frown. He was scared crapless but knew that he had to be strong. Kevin just smirked right back.

"Now there is no need to be scared. All you have to do is answer one simple question then i'll be on my way. You'll never hear from me again." Kevin said threatingly to which Steve gulped. "Understand?" Steve nodded. "Good, now here's the question. Where is Ben Tennyson?" Kevin said the last part very seriously.

Steve felt his own heart pounding and forgot to breath. "Well you know don't you?" Kevin asked again growing impaitent. Steve was stunned. Either betray his friend or die.

"Ah, How bout this we enjoy a lovely lunch and go our sepret ways?" Steve pleaded. Kevin lunged at him but Steve's fear gave him massive reflexs. The squirrel thing threw his hot choclate in Kevin's face. Levin cried out in pain as he grabbed his face. Steve quickly ran towards the door only to have a table thrown over his head and land two inchs from him. Steve scidded as he turned around and spread his wing flaps. He flew high over Kevin towards a window but Kevin wasn't going to let him. He charged up a energy blast and fired it at steve. The squirrel suddenly inflated it's body in a ball right before impack.

He instantly deflated after he went through the side wall and hit the road. Kevin jumped out after him but instand of attacking he touched the road. Instantly he absorbed the ground and was covered in cement. "Don't be a hero." Kevin advised as the injured steve stood up.

"I'll never tell you where Ben is." Steve shouted before his body got thinner then before and he extended his claws. They wern't much but they were the best Steve could offer. Kevin looked confused, obviously Steve had never stood up to him.

"This is how you want to play, fine by me."Kevin stepped closer. Steve jumped up high in the air and pulled 3 small spheres out of his fur. He threw them one at a time towars Kevin. The punk rolled and dodged the first two but the third hit him straight in the chest before exploding. It blew Kevin against a wall, causing bricks to fall off. Kevin grunted in annoyance before standing back up. Suddenly Steve opened his mouth, inflated and boom. He pulled his head back launched a sphere of air at ben. It was huge and plowed into kevin, crashing him to the ground. Still Kevin grunted as he got up. Steve had felt for a moment like he had one but it wasn't true. That was all steve had. Steve noticed just too late as Kevin blasted him. Kevin inflated but it was too late. He fell to the ground, panting. He saw Kevin step towards him. "Now listen, i'm going to let you go but tell Ben that Kevins coming for him." Kevin said before grabbing steve and throwing him in the air. Steve took the hint and flew off. "That's it fly to Ben." Kevin laughed before getting in his car. He peeled out and followed.

--

There you go, the return of Kevin.


	5. Kevin vs Ben

Chapter 5

--

Steve flew as fast as his aching body could take him. He wasn't flying too steadily, however. He spotted Ben and Gwen still playing Basketball. Steve flew down quickly, too quickly. He inflated but he still crash landed. Ben instantly saw the crash and he ran over in a hurry followed by Gwen and Magister. "Steve, are you alright?" Ben asked as they helped the alien up.

"No, I'm not fine." Steve retaliated. He brushed himself off before speaking. "Bad news. A henchman for the forever knights is in town. And he's looking for you." Steve explained before running to hide but Ben grabbed his collar.

"Wait, who is it?" Ben asked Steve and the squirrel merely inflated his body, causing Ben to lose his grip, letting Steve go. "Hey come back Steve." Ben shouted as Steve began to run but he soon was out of breath, letting Ben catch up. "Steve, you have to tell me who and why?" Ben demanded as he tackled Steve.

"Ok, I'll tell you, just get off me!" Steve shouted before he picked Ben up and threw him off. Ben landed 5 feet away which was impressive for someone Steve's size to throw. Ben coughed from the kick up dirt before standing.

"Ok, spill." Ben replied as he brushed the dirt off.

"Okay, his name is Kevin. He's my former partner back when I was a weapons dealer. I was the brain and he was the muscle. Now, for some reason he's after you." Steve explained quickly before he ran inside the rust bucket.

Ben and Gwen could hardly believe their ears. "Kevin." They both said at the same time. "But that's impossible. He was sealed away into the Null Void." Ben said to Steve before getting in the Rust Bucket. "Steve, where'd you go?" Ben asked.

"Probaly some place secret." Gwen decided before opening the fridge. There he was; right next to the chopped liver and earth worms.

"Sorry, this area is closed for safety purposes. Come back tomorrow." Steve said before slamming the fridge door.

"Who's safety?" Ben asked as he opened the door again.

"Mine! I happen to like being alive, thank you very much. Now good day." Steve replied before closing the door again.

Ben grunted in frustration. He opened the door again only to have a bowl full of worms thrown in his face.

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Steve shouted before closing the door once again. The bowl fell off Ben's face, revealing his annoyed expression.

"Okay, you stay here. I'll deal with Kevin." Ben said before he turned around and saw Magister.

"Well that's good to hear, he's causing major havoc down at the power plant." Magister informed them before turning on the TV. It showed bursts of lighting being shot at the sky and destroying power poles causing more lighting. "We must stop this Kevin before he causes a city wide blackout. It would take weeks to restore power." Magister explained.

"Don't worry. We've dealt with Kevin before. " Gwen reassured as Ben pulled out his new hover board and Gwen made one out of energy before they both flew off towards the power plant. Magister and Max buckled into the RV and drove off at fast pace. Steve climbed out of the fridge with a worried look.

"Oh, crap. Ben's gonna need my help." Steve realized before he zoomed out the window and after Ben and Gwen. "Ben won't stand a chance against Kevin's suit." Steve thought.

--

Kevin laughed as he blasted at the police cars. He didn't fry them but he did scare them enough to make then bring out the big guns. They launched a rocket at him but the teenager grinned and stood there as the explosion consumed him. The police waited for the smoke to clear but it would show not what they expected. Kevin in his forever knights armor stood there before blasting a empty car up into the air and he blasted it again to send it flying.

The police let loose a wave of bullets only to have them bounce off. "Where is Tennyson?" He thought before he spotted two things flying at him. "Just in time." Kevin said before he blasted the ground with energy and sent himself shooting off at them.

Ben saw Kevin and braced himself. "Time to go hero." Ben said before he flipped the board over and jumped off. He shot at the ground and Kevin followed him but way faster with his makeshift jet pack. Ben activated the Omnitrix quickly and changed into Heatblast. Ben then flipped around to face Kevin and launched a blast of fire at Kevin. Kevin sent a blast of his own to destroy the fire ball. However in the smoke Ben had flown right above Kevin before cooking him with a heat wave. The attack also sent Ben up high and Kevin smashed into the ground. Ben hovered in air for a moment before a blast of energy barely missed him. He moved fast but the beams kept on coming.

"Time to heat things up." Ben started blasting back wildly while staying in the air but Kevin stayed on the ground. A heat beam hit him but he shrugged it off. "It's that armor, heat won't work." Ben realized before he changed shape into grey matter. He fell on Kevin without him knowing. "Now lets see what we have. He grabbed a wire and attempted to pull only to be shocked and he fell to the ground.

"Surprised." Kevin smirked. "I am just full of surprises. You see this suit, it was a gift from the forever knights." Kevin explained as he began to charge up a energy blast. Ben as Greymatter frowned before the blast zoomed right at him. The blast right right through Chromastone.

"Ha ha, that tickles." Ben remarked with a laugh before he ran at Kevin and threw a punch. It made contact and cracked his helmet but he just stood there.

"Take this." Kevin roared as hit his head against Chromostone's head. Ben fell back wards before Kevin pulled a large energy axe off of his back and charging at Ben. Ben was still on the ground but Gwen was covering him. She blasted a blast of pink energy at kevin, knocking him backwards.

Steve saw the on going fight and flew towards Ben. "Steve?" Ben said in surprise.

Steve panted before pulling out a test tube. "Kevin's suit makes him invincible. You need some new DNA." He then poured a single drop of DNA onto the omnitrix.

"DNA aquired." the omnitrix said. Then with a blast of light Ben transformed.

Gwen was busy blasting at Kevin but his blasts were stronger. She was also deflecting attacks but she was backing up. Then one blast zoomed right by her face before another one zoomed at her face. Gwen prepared for impact but nothing. A new alien stood in the way. "Take a breather, i've got it from here." Ben reassured. Steve grabbed Gwen and pulled here away. This alien was yellow with black stripes down it's arms. It stood at 6 foot and had no mouth with red eyes and a black face.

"Well I see you learned more tricks." Kevin remarked. "But so have I." Kevin then touched the floor and gradually he was covered in steel.

"That just makes my job easier." Ben laughed before electricty started pulsing for his body. Then in a flash Ben fired a ball of electricty at Kevin. Kevin easily absorbed it but that wasn't the attack. Ben ran at Kevin and acted like he was gonna punch so that Kevin would charge up a attack. Kevin fired a huge blast at Ben. Ben released a pulse from his body that deflected the attack at Kevin. Kevin was shocked, literally before passing out.

At that moment Magister appeared and struck a action pose. Everyone stared at him until he realized that Kevin was out cold. "Oh, awkward." Steve commented. "Man, a squirrel could fly faster then you drive; in fact, I did." Steve laughed before Magister frowned and put Kevin in energy cuffs.

"Wait." Gwen asked as Ben changed back. "How did you deflect the attack?" Gwen asked Ben who shrugged.

"I just did what steve said." Ben replied. "Now what shall I call this new guy. How bout..." Ben began.

"How bout Short Circuit. That Alien can immit pulse waves that can deflect electronic energy however each pulse drains energy so probly your max amount of pulses before you die is oh maybe 8 with proper training of course." Steve explained as he glided over and landed.

"Man, I owe you." Ben admitted.

"Yep, you sure do." Steve said before they all boarded the rust bucket. Magister put Kevin in the closet that had a cage feature.

--

At the base Kevin was put in a cell and his armor removed and locked away. "Hey, Magister?" Ben asked and the fish like alien turned to face him.

"Yes Ben?" Magister replied.

"If Kevin got out of the null void, does that mean Viligax could too." Ben queastioned. Magister sighed.

"I suppose but no use worrying now, you did a good job and what can matter more at this point. This town has a past unlike any other. We must protect it." Magister would never clerify what he meant but Ben didn't want to know.

--

Kevin was shipped out the next day to a prison planet, not incarcicon but the caves of Prysmyth. He sat in his cell, knees against his chest. He was mad. Oh well, his revenge would come soon enough.


	6. Stretch

* * *

Ben 10: Alien Force X

Episode: Stretch

* * *

Somewhere in California at the Fredrics cryogenics lab a break was going on in the system. Security stormed about the base, armed with Freeze blasters and other level 3 tech. They ran towards the Top security room. They stood at the ready as the door opened up and they charged in with Guns scanning every inch of the room. The room was small with a pedestal in the middle with a jewel in the middle.

"Clear.' They stated as they lowered their weapons before one of them, dressed in the same white armor as the rest, turned and fired a continuous beam of liquid freeze that froze the others in place instantly. Then the alarm went off and the lone person shed his armor. It was a humanoid alien with liquid like goopy red skin and four arms. He wore a black tank top with dark brown shorts.

He grabbed the jewel from the pedestal and then he ran out and straight into a mass of armed guards. The humanoid fired off one hundred rapid fire pummeling punches that reached over 20 yards. They all fell down unconscious as the thief found his way out. It was a purple tinted window with a single crack in it. The robber pulled out a human revolver and blasted the window before he jumped out and down 20 stories. With a splat the thief hit the ground.

3 minutes later Magister arrived on the scene and met up with Steve who was going over files in the monitor room. "Hey Mag, I've found out who this guy is but a stuffed up Vulpamancer could tell you that." Steve said as he played the tapes from inside the security room. Magister shook his head before turning to leave.

"Get Max on the phone. I know where Stretch will be next. We need Alien Force X on this case. Stretch never does jobs like this for pocket change." Magister commented as Steve got on the phone. "Tell max operation 481.590 and to debrief Ben and Gwen." He ordered and Steve began talking on the com.

"Yes Max, it's Stretch. Yeah he came out of retirement...Well what do you expect, he's a 15 year old kid. We kids always need cash for acne products and videogames." Steve said before hanging up. "Their coming and should be here soon. What should I do in the meantime?" Steve asked his boss.

"How bout first telling us what's going on?' A new voice asked as two figures entered the room.

Magister sighed as he recognized the two. "What is legacy doing with this case Steve?' Magister asked his assistance

"Don't answer that Steve." The smaller one said. He was Steve's height and resembled a merkat but with a very long tail and wore a black trench coat as did his friend. The other resembled a warthog and wore a fedora. "All you need to know is that Legacy is going to assisting the investigation. I'm Ark and this is Lou but we've met before." The smaller one stated, Ark as it is revealed.

Magister grunted but nodded. "Fine. My team is coming in soon to bring Stretch in. do you have a problem with that?" He asked but Ark merely nodded as Lou munched on a chili dog.

Hours later at a Frantics Genetics lab. Stretch walked through the many corridors of the lab, punching or chopping at anything that moved. All the guards were out of commission. Stretch however was not how he usually was. He was human with red eyes and black hair. He came to the high security room only to get the wind knocked out of him by a head butt to the stomach. He was rammed into a wall with a deer like alien but standing up, restraining him. "Buckwild." Ben stated as he tried to restrain the alien but his gooey skin enabled him to slide out as soon as he became alien again.

"Buckwild, what does that mean?" Stretch asked as Ben swung out a strong punch that went pass the goo like alien and pounded into the wall, leaving a large dent in it but Ben soon felt over 100 punches pound into him within seconds, pushing him into and with one final punch he was sent through a wall and into the real lab of the building.

A pink blast of energy slammed into Stretch and sent him though the same hole as Ben. Before he even touched the floor Buckwild's fist sent him crashing into a wall and then charged, smashing his fist into the wall again as Stretch dodged and ran. He turned and brought two of his arms back, way back to 20 yards and unleashed two powered up punches that slammed into Ben like two cannon balls.

Stretch turned to run but Gwen sent duo blasts at point blank that ripped through his body, leaving a large hole in his chest. With a heavy grunt he turned into a pile of goop and slid right underneath Gwen before taking shape again. He ran towards the exit but Steve jumped through and unleashed two air blasts. Stretch evaded the first one but the next tore into his shoulder. In an attempt he turned and ran at the other door.

"Overload!" Ben roared as an electric blast shot into Stretch but he merely turned and unleashed all the energy back at Ben.

"Did you forget he's made of Rubber like substance? Electricity won't work." Steve berated Ben as he was sent flying into the wall. Ben cursed before there was a flash and he changed into Weed whacker. Before eh could even attack a red gel like fist slammed into his stomach while another came from above and whipped down, smashing Ben's face into the floor.

"I'm gone." Stretch commented as he evaded Gwen's and Steve's combined attacks and went towards a window.

"Not on your life!" Ben growled as Cannonbolt smashed into Stretch and sent them both out a wall and onto the concrete. Merely 2 feet away was Ark, Lou and Magister. Lou was eating a chilidog.

"Not too shabby Magister. You have a gifted team." Ark commented before he signaled to Lou. Lou helped Ben up and got the dazed Stretch into laser cuffs.

* * *

Okay, sorry about the shortness of the chapter but I'm not used to writing Ben 10. Please review. I need more reviews and more ideas so I appreciate any help.


End file.
